


Electric

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Drabble, Electrical Play, Masturbation, Other, internal electrical play, unsafe play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 10: Electrical PlayKinktober 2018 - Day 17: MasturbationViolet wands are not for insertion. Unless you're a werewolf.





	Electric

Derek knew the wand wasn't actually supposed to go inside of him, but he was a werewolf and if something went wrong, he could heal. Besides, it felt too fucking good to pass up. If he thought the electrical impulses felt great when the wand was rolled over his cock or rubbed around his hole, it was nothing to how amazing they were when Derek pushed the wand inside his lined up ass.

“Holy fucking fuck.” The words were said around the sudden sprouting of fangs, his cock pulsing out come, untouched, in time to the waves of electricity coming from the wand. He was lucky he was on his bed because his arms gave out when his orgasm ripped through him, his face smashing into his bedding. He was, somehow, still mostly on his knees, though they were sliding against the sheets as he writhed, ass clenching around the electrical want as it continued to press against his prostate, sparks seeming to shoot straight through his body and out of his cock. 

By the time he finished spilling, he was a mess, come soaking the bedding beneath him, body still twitching in time with the electricity. Derek was barely able to reach down and flick off the switch so that he could draw the wand out. He'd have to clean it later, his entire being worn out from how hard he'd come. Maybe after a nap. Or a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
